


How Delicious~

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's hope this doesn't suck (but reader-chan will. Reader-chan always will). Ah, and small, tiny, itsy bitsy mention of rape. Like..two lines. And can a succubus be out in the day? Oh well, enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Delicious~

You let out a small sigh, glancing up at the dark night sky. You hummed quietly as you walked along, pulling the green cape tighter around you. You were a bit ashamed at finding the thing somewhere outside the walls, but you needed it to hide your..other assets. You had a destination to get to, and it would be trouble if people saw you with this thing, so you had to move fast. Your heels clicked against the stone beneath your feet as you carried on, listening and watching your surroundings. You let out a small squeak as you were dragged into a nearby alley by your hair, a large hand covering your mouth. You let out a sharp gasp as your back hit the wall, crushing your precious assets. You slid to the ground, rubbing your head as you completely forgot about your sudden attacker. You winced slightly as your hair was roughly grabbed by a hand, your eyes widening in shock at the feeling of something being forced down your throat. "Beautiful little whore.." He growled, making you roll your eyes once you got over your shock. You were all for helping a guy get off, but there was no way in hell you'd be forced to. So you closed your eyes, waiting for the right moment. 

 

A rather high pitched scream rang through the air as you stood up, dusting yourself off. You turned your head and spit out the disgusting thing, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 'How annoying.' You thought, removing the cape. You sighed in relief as you finally spread your wings after so long, looking around quickly before taking off as fast as you could go. Your face contorted in disgust as you swished something around in your mouth, turning your head once more as you spit out blood. You rolled your eyes, continuing towards your destination. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

You sat quietly on a branch, watching them closely. A small smirk spread across your face as your attention went towards the two you'd seen before. One seemed to be more timid and shy, the other seemed more confident, making you chuckle as he nearly got into a fight with another male. But that wasn't what you were interested in. Your bright (e/c) eyes flickered with mischief as you watched the two little cherry boys closely. You always had a thing for sniffing out virgins, and though the entire room of boys seemed to be virgins, these two interested you. So you tried thinking of a plan to get one alone, possibly both. You raised an eyebrow to see what they were so frightened by all of a sudden. Your eyes widened as you stared at the figure in the door way. He looked so..familiar. Where did you know this man from? You stared at him for quite a while, finally putting it together. A huge smile spread across your face as you quickly flew to the window, somehow managing to get it open. 

 

"LEVI~!!" You shrieked, flying into the startled man. You held onto him tightly as he desperately tried to push you off, not knowing who, or what, the hell you were. You yelped as you felt a sharp kick to the stomach, sending you flying backwards. "Ouchy.." You recovered quickly at the sight of something rushing towards you rather fast. You giggled softly, a wicked grin on your face as your tail stretched out, wrapping itself tightly around his ankles as you held the man upside down in the air. You quickly flew out the window with him, escaping the oncoming attacks from the others in the room. "Now then," you started, holding him up to your eye level but keeping him at a distance so he wouldn't hit you. "That wasn't much of a welcome, Levi." You said, frowning at the look he gave you. "Who the hell are you, you damned thing. And put me down!" He growled out, making you roll your eyes. "You want me to put you down. Really." You said, staring at him. Levi glanced down, letting out a low growl. Ok maybe he didn't want you to put him down. "What the hell do you want with me." He said, making you pout. "You really don't remember me, do you?" Levi just glared at you like you were an idiot. "Why the hell would I know something like yo-" Levi froze mid-sentence, his eyes wide as he stared at you. That (h/l), (h/c) hair. Those same (e/c) eyes. There was no way.."Wait a minute. (Name)?" He asked slowly, your eyes lighting up in delight. "Oh you do remember me! I knew you couldn't forget me~." You said, giggling as he rolled his eyes. "Will you put me down now, dammit." He said, not exactly enjoying the blood going to his head.

 

You moved him to the side slightly, looking at the window, only to be met by rage filled turquoise eyes. "Give us back the Corporal you damn creature!" He yelled, making you roll your eyes. "Charming kid ya got there." You told Levi, not even waiting for him to respond as you flew back into the window, causing the boys to duck. You carefully set him down on the ground, wincing as he gave you a hard slap to the back of the head. "Never do that again." He growled, making you frown as you rubbed the back of your head. "Alright alright. Next time don't try and kill me." You said, barely dodging another slap. You turned your attention to the angry yell you heard, not really surprised to see turquoise eyes running at you. You let out a sigh, "this is my life." The boy looked around as you suddenly vanished, his eyes widening in horror and shock as your tail made its way around his waist. "Stop!" You turned to see Levi standing between the rest of the boys and you, causing you to roll your eyes. "Not how this was supposed to go." "(Name), just what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, looking back at you. He nodded his head to the side a bit, making you sigh as you released your grip on the boy, flinging him back to his friends. "Simple. I saw a rather interesting pair the other day. And I wanted to..try them." You said, giggling as your eyes clouded with a hint of lust. "C-Corporal! You know this..this thing?!" Mr. Turquoise asked, making you point your tail at him in a threatening manner. "I am NOT a thing. The name is (Name), you little shit." You growled out, glaring daggers at the boy. He glared right back at you, but you could since his nervousness. "E-Eren, try to relax." You turned your attention to the other precious virgin you had wanted, the cute little blonde shaking like a leaf. Ah, so Eren was the name of Mr. Turquoise. "Yes I know this thing." Levi said, giving you a horrific death glare after you flicked the back of his head with your tail. "B-But..how?" Eren asked, making you smirk. "Oh, well you see, I was Levi's-" You were cut off as a hand clamped over your mouth, shivering slightly at the glare Levi gave you. It was enough to even give YOU nightmares. 

 

He slowly removed his hand as you groaned, "just how many times will that happen tonight." You muttered, earning a questioning look from Levi. "Long story." You said, turning your attention back to the group of boys. "So can I have my virgins now?" You said, grinning as all of them blushed. Your breath hitched as Levi grabbed your tail, your body trembling lightly. "L-Levi, l-let g-go.." A small smirk appeared on his face, disappearing quickly as he let go. You took a deep breath, turning and glaring at the man. "You know I don't like having my tail grabbed!" You said, pouting as your cheeks puffed out. "Whatever, brat. You're coming with me. The rest of you, bed, now. We'll discuss this," he said gesturing to you," in the morning." 

 

You huffed as you followed Levi down the hallway, "all I wanted were two sweet virgins, is that too much to ask?" You said, making Levi roll his eyes. "You're not screwing my cadets." He said firmly, making you giggle. "We'll see about that. You know I have a thing for virgins Levi~." You cooed, walking closer to him as he frowned. "Don't remind me." He muttered, making you smile. "My favorite virgin. Tell me, how did you make it this long without me?" You asked, stopping as you two reached your destination. "Why would I need you." He said, opening the door to his office. "Simple. As far as I can recall, you couldn't get enough of me. But then you disappeared, where'd you go?" You asked, stepping into the dark room, save for a lit candle on his desk. "Long story." He said simply, closing and locking the door behind him before making his way to his desk. "Sure it is." You muttered, rolling your eyes. "Well since I'm here," you started, making your way over to his desk, "lets see what I've been missing." A sly grin spread across your face as you walked around the desk, sitting yourself down on his lap. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he tried pushing you off, but you wouldn't budge. "Move your ass. I no longer have an interest in..you.." Levi's breath hitched as you attacked his neck, occasionally nipping certain spots. "C-Cut it out, (Name).." He breathed, making you chuckle. "Make me." You whispered close to his ear, a smirk spreading across your face as he slightly shuddered. "Oh come on Levi. It's been soo long, at least let me have a little fun~." You giggled as he let out a low growl, his hands sliding down your sides. "I fucking hate you, (Name)." He said, making you pout. "Oh don't be mean! I'll try my best to change your mind." You said sweetly, lightly dragging your nails over his crotch. Levi let out a sigh, 'oh fuck it.' He thought, watching you get on your knees as you undid his pants. 

 

Your eyes widened in surprise as you stared at his already erect member. "My my, look how you've grown. Can't say that for the rest of you though." You said, laughing as he just glared at you. Levi was about to say something, only to be cut off as you ran your tongue along his member from base to tip. "Lets see if you still squirm as much as you used to." You said, licking your lips before taking his member into your mouth. You closed your eyes, pleasuring the wonderfully erect cock the best way you knew how, which was the best of the best. You couldn't help but chuckle as Levi gripped your hair, guiding you up and down his shaft, releasing a shaky moan. Oh he was just too precious. Levi's grip on your hair tightened and his body tensed as you picked up the pace, a small smirk on your face at the feeling of him twitching around in your mouth. You slowly took his full length down your throat, earning quite the moan as he came in your mouth. You pulled away, giving the tip a few harsh sucks before releasing it with a pop. 

 

You swallowed the thick load, shuddering slightly as it went down. "Mmm, how delicious~. I guess things do get better with age." You said, smirking as you slowly licked your lips. Levi took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "There, you had your fun. Now leave." He growled out, staring at you as you stood up. "Well, I would but, I have a little problem." You said, sitting on his desk as you rubbed your legs together. "I'll leave if you help me though." You said softly, spreading your legs to reveal your soaked panties. Levi closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance. "You're getting on my nerves." He said, making you pout. "Oh come on. Besides, last time we were together you said I belonged to you. But fine, I'll go find someone else.." You said, getting up and making your way to the door. You gasped as you were pinned up against the door, your arms being held behind your back. "Fine, I'll help. Only because I'm not a fan of having other people touch what's mine." He whispered close to your ear, making you shudder. "Tell me, how did YOU make it without me? How many men touched what's mine?" He said, running a hand down your side. "A-Ah, well, no one has-Ah!" You let out a yelp as he slapped your ass harshly, giving it a rough squeeze. "Don't lie to me, (Name)." He growled out, biting your neck rather roughly. "I-I'm not. I can do just fine on my own, you know." You said, waving your tail in his face, letting out a chuckle at his slightly shocked expression. Your eyes widened at his devilish smirk, making you raise an eyebrow. "Levi..what are you-EEEEK!!" You shrieked as he slowly licked your tail, squeezing your breast with one hand while his other hand teased your dripping wet core through your panties. "This sensitive huh. You really haven't been touched in a while. Now then.." He said slowly, licking and nipping your tail. "Let's see if you can scream like you used to." 

 

You trembled slightly as he snaked a hand around your waist, letting out a rather loud moan when he slipped his hand into your panties, teasing your clit. You shuddered as cold air suddenly hit your drenched heat, your juices flowing down your legs. "So wet. I thought you'd have better control than this, (Name). Tell me, what's got you so drenched. Do you really enjoy sucking me off that much, or is the thought of me fucking you too much to bare?" He asked, making you growl. Levi took in a sharp breath as your tail snaked into his pants, rubbing his cock at a mind blowing speed. "Oh I don't know, a little bit of both actually." You said, releasing his member and leaving him on the verge of release. "Y-You..you son of a bitch..." He said, desperately trying to catch his breath. You couldn't help but giggle, "oh I'm sorry. But next time don't tease me like that." You said, pulling down your bra. "Now if you're really ready to fuck me," you said, wiggling your ass as you spread open your core, "then I'm right here. But if you want to tease me," your tail slid down his cheek and under his chin, "then I'll have to punish you. Now pick wisely, my dear." Levi glared at you and let out a low growl, his eyes darkening as he looked you up and down. He finally smirked, letting out a deep chuckle. "Fine, but just remember you asked for this, (Name)." You shuddered in anticipation. This was gonna be a nice reunion. 

 

You let out a moan as he slowly pushed himself into your drenched heat, attacking your neck with kisses. Levi wasted no time, slamming into you at a rather quick and rough pace. You could only moan, barely able to hold yourself up. He really had gotten better somehow. "You asked for this, (Name)." He panted, leaving bruises on your neck. "You wanted me to fuck you huh, I'll give you a fuck you'll never forget." You practically screamed as he played with your tail and your clit simultaneously, his thrusts getting more aggressive by the minute. "N-Not m-my t-tail~!" You moaned out, your body twitching at every thrust. "A-Anything but t-that! Y-You k-know how I g-get!" You sputtered out, your nails scratching at the door. "Let's see how much I can push you." He growled out, squeezing your tail. Levi's breath hitched as he shut his eyes, your walls clamping down around him a bit too tight. "What did I say..about teasing me." You panted, your eyes glowing as you turned your head and stared at him. Your eyes widened a fraction as you were suddenly lifted up, your back being pressed against the door. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, your fingers gripping his hair rather tightly. You leaned down close to his ear, a small smirk on your face. "Give it to me good..Corporal." You whispered, giggling as he took in a sharp breath. You threw your head back in pure ecstasy, your moans turning into screams of pleasure as his thrusts drove you mad. Your body tensed as your orgasm came down on you like a wave, your eyes rolling back into your head. Levi slammed himself into you completely, a deep groan escaping him as he came. You held him tightly, the two of you trying to catch your breath. You moaned softly as he carried you away from the door, his member still inside you. You squeaked as you were put on his desk, shuddering slightly as your stomach hit the cold wood. "I'm not done with you. Remember, you asked for this (Name)." He whispered, making you giggle. "Well then." You started, turning your head to look at him, your eyes darkening. "Fuck me good, Corporal." 

 

~~~The Next Day~~~ 

 

Levi sighed, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "So, let me get this straight.." Erwin said, staring at you with a raised eyebrow. "This..thing you met underground is going to be helping us from now on?" He asked, turning his attention to Levi, ignoring your death glare. "I'm afraid so." Levi said, making you pout. "Don't be that way. You're the one who uh, convinced me." You said, smirking as you inspected your nails. Erwin let out a sigh, "I don't want to know. But, you'll have to introduce her to the rest." He said, looking you up and down. "And find her more, appropriate clothing." He said, making you roll your eyes. "My clothing are fine, thank you. Besides, your clothes will crush my wings and tail, and that isn't exactly comfortable for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I apparently have people to go meet." You said, making your way to the door before suddenly disappearing. Levi's eyes widened in shock before going back to normal. "So, exactly how did you meet something, or someone, like that?" Erwin asked, that annoying grin on his face. Of course he found this amusing. Levi sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a long story." He said, not exactly willing to explain losing his virginity. Levi raised an eyebrow as he slowly looked down, only to be greeted by you undoing his pants. 

 

Oh, you sneaky bitch. 

 

Levi let out a low growl which you ignored, a devilish smirk on your face as you pulled out his member. Your eyes darkened as you slowly licked your lips, immediately getting to work. You slowly dragged your tongue from the base to the tip before taking the tip in your mouth, licking and sucking at it hungrily. Levi stiffened as he tried to maintain his posture. You were gonna get it after this. "Levi, what makes you think she'll really help us?" Erwin asked. "She will. I can guarantee it." Levi said, glancing down at you for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Erwin. You slowly took his length into your mouth, sucking and licking the stiff treat. You slowly released him, licking your lips as you chuckled quietly to yourself. "I think Hanji will be rather interested in examining your friend." Erwin said, closing his eyes as he let out a small chuckle. "There's no way in hell-" Levi cut himself off as his breath hitched. He was gonna go insane like this. You bit your bottom lip hard as you stroked his dick with your tail, trying your hardest not to moan. 'S-So good..' You thought, trembling with pleasure. You covered your mouth as you moved a bit closer, quickly taking the tip of his member into your mouth, sucking at it eagerly. "O-Oi Erwin," Levi started, struggling to speak as he tried not to moan. "I had a long night. If we could discuss this later.." He said, unable to finish as he tried to stay relaxed. "I see. We'll finish this conversation later on." Erwin said, getting up and taking his leave. As Erwin headed for the door, Levi started to crack. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, trembling slightly. You sucked and licked his tip hungrily, your tail stroking his member steadily. You squirmed slightly, your juices overflowing from your core and onto the floor. "Oh, and Levi?" Erwin started, turning his head towards said man. Levi had barely managed to gain control of himself and only raised an eyebrow, not trusting his voice. "Make sure she's truly on our side." Erwin said, only receiving a nod in response. Once Erwin was gone, Levi slumped in his chair, shutting his eyes as he gripped his hair tightly. "O-Oh f-fuck..!" He sputtered out, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he came, hard. You moaned softly as you drank down the thick liquid, slowly removing your tail. Once finished, you pulled away, slowly licking your lips. You winced slightly as he roughly grabbed your hair, pulling you up. "(Name).." He growled out, making you smirk. "Levi, I need your help again." You said sweetly, sitting on his desk as you spread your legs. Levi stared at you for a moment before standing up, a wicked grin on his face. "I'll be happy to help you." 

~~~~~~~

 

"So then, I assume this confirms you'll be helping us." Levi said, glancing over at you. You could only nod your head as your body spasmed occasionally, your eyes slightly rolled back as drool came out the corner of your mouth. Levi simply smirked as he laid there with his hands behind his head. He knew you'd be easy to persuade. "Oi, unless you're wanting more than I suggest you stop waving your ass around like that." He said, staring at your rear. You turned your head to look at him, a small smile on your face as you kept waving your behind around, a rather inviting look in your eyes. Levi slowly sat up, getting on his knees behind you as he gave your ass a rough slap, making you moan. "I'm surprised you can stand more. You seem a bit drunk off of something, (Name). Have I managed to fuck your senses out of you?" He asked, making you shudder. "Y-You k-know h-how I g-get when y-you t-tease m-my t-tail." You sputtered out, letting out a small giggle. You moaned rather loudly as he plunged himself into you once more, "let's see how much you can take, (Name)." 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

You chuckled softly as just about all the male cadets stared at you. "This, this thing is actually helping us now??" Eren said, making you growl. "My. Name. Is. (Name). Learn it. Memorize it. Because if you call me a thing or a creature one more time.." You said, glaring daggers at both him and the girl next to him as she glared at you. "Anyway," said Erwin, trying to change the topic. "I expect you all to treat (Name) the way you treat each other. She'll make a great asset to us." He said, giving you a smile. "Any of you little shits try something with her and you deal with me." Levi said, sending a death glare around the room causing just about all the cadets to tremble in fear. "Nice to meet everyone I guess." You said with a shrug, suddenly dodging the figure coming at you from behind. "Wow, keen senses!" Said the strange brunette. "What are you doing, shitty glasses." Levi said, staring at the strange female as she got up. "Just testing something, shorty. Anyway, the name's Hanji! Nice to meet ya!" She said, shaking your hand rather roughly. "Nice..to meet you too." You said, snatching your hand away. "You know, there are a few experiments-ack!" You raised an eyebrow as she fell to the floor again, a lump forming on the top of her head. "None of your dumb experiments." Levi said, making you giggle. This was gonna be a good life. 

 

~~~Extended Ending~~~

 

Everyone went back to conversing among themselves, some even coming to talk to you. You pushed your way past the cadets around you, forcefully shoving a cadet who slightly resembled a horse to the ground. "So," you started, stopping as you bent down, coming eye to eye with the cute little blonde. "You're the one named Armin, correct?" You said, a sly smirk on your face. "Y-Yes. T-That's me.." He said softly, a small blush on his face as he tried to avert his gaze. You slowly licked your lips, 'too yummy.' You thought to yourself. "Nice to meet you, Armin. You see, I-ah!" Your eyes widened as a strong hand grabbed your hair, dragging you out of the mess hall. "Levi~! Come on! Just let me have one! Ah! NOO~! NOT MY TAIL~!" 

 

Lè End~


End file.
